Nisus
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: Lucifer and Yukio meet thirteen times. Unoriginal words but that's basically it.
1. outside

**D isclaimer: **I do not own 'Ao No Exorcist'- the Manga-franchise or any of its characters. I just love the anime and am a fan of the manga and its spin-off. So yeah... don't sue me.

 **Pairing:**

Yukio/Lucifer

 **Summary:**

Lucifer and Yukio meet thirteen times. Unoriginal words but that's basically it.

 **M note:** This is AU. Characters are ooc and comments/suggestions are welcome for this story. I guess this could be considered either pseudo incest or just outright incest but I'll add that later on.

This is a crack-ship but its seems a little fun to toy around with. So far these will be individual one-shots that might stand independent unless I feel like having them tie in.

* * *

 _Concentrate, concentrate_  
 _Concentrate on what I'm saying_

 _People are dying, children are crying_  
 _Concentrate, concentrate_

 _Concentrate on what I'm saying_

Crack an egg on your head. Let the yolk run down. Let the yolk run down  
Crack an egg on your head. Let the yolk run down. Let the yolk run down

 _Concentrate, concentrate_  
 _Concentrate on what I'm saying_

 _People are dying, children are crying_  
 _Concentrate, concentrate_

 _Concentrate on what I'm saying_

Stick ten needles in your sides. Let the blood drip down. Let the blood drip down  
Stick ten needles in your sides. Let the blood drip down. Let the blood drip down

 _Concentrate, concentrate_  
 _Concentrate on what I'm saying_

 _People are dying. Children are crying_  
 _Concentrate, concentrate_

 _Concentrate on what I'm saying_

Stab a knife in your back. Let the blood drip down. Let the blood drip down  
Stable a knife in you back. Let the blood drip down. Let the blood drip down

 _Concentrate, concentrate_  
 _Concentrate on what I'm saying_

 _People are dying. Children are crying_  
 _Concentrate, concentrate_

 _Concentrate on what I'm saying_

Wrap a rope around your neck. Wrap it till it's tight.  
Wrap a rope around your neck.

And…pull

 _Concentrate, concentrate_  
 _Concentrate on what I'm saying_

 _Children are crying. People are dying_  
 _Concentrate, concentrate_

 _Concentrate on what I'm_ saying

You're on top of a tall building. You look off the edge and feel dizzy

It's a long way down!

You step back but then someone

pushes you off...

* * *

 **Age seven, the Okumura twins are in the second grade**

Yukio stared at the cracked and mud splotched lenses of his glasses in disappointment.

School had ended for the day. Most of the students and faculty members had gone home already.

Only a small handful of students in the elementary school stayed behind to get tutoring or to make up a test/homework if they missed a day.

Usually by this time of day, well before the bell rang signaling that they could all leave.

Their father would be waiting for them outside of their classroom to walk them home because they didn't live all that far.

He would sit on a bench near a water fountain while chatting away with one of the parents.

Like Rin and much unlike himself, he likes to talk a mile a minute and makes friends or acquaintances fairly easy.

Which brought him to his current situation in life. Okay he should back-pedal for a second to help make things clear.

Their dad always brings with him a bag full of snacks and juice boxes whenever he picks them up but tells them to only get a pair so that their appetite wouldn't be spoiled for lunch with the guys at church.

This day was different because for weeks both Run and himself had begged him to let them walk home by themselves.

After all they are 'big' kids.

They would turn eight in two days but Shiro Fujimoto was still weary of letting them walk by themselves.

The neighborhood they live in is relatively safe.

It's the kind of place where everyone knows about their neighbors business so they all look out for themselves and others.

However, they are still children and honestly should not be left unsupervised.

He said they could only do it this day because he would be out for a few hours and would not make it in time.

Both had promised up and down that they would walk straight home from school.

It had been plan they would have followed without question but a few kids had lingered behind to taunt him about him always needing defending.

Always crying because he is too scared to do something for himself and his brother gets hurt every time he steps up to fight for him.

Rin had left him a few seconds ago after having told him to stay there until he got back so that they could walk home together and not get in trouble-grounded.

Yukio knew that if anyone was going to get into trouble and blamed for everything that it would be Rin.

Even though he was the one putting himself at risk just because he didn't want Yukio to get hurt.

.

Rin huffed in anger while he chased after the bullies that ran away while crying out for their parents to clearly go and snitch.

After he punched one of them for hitting his little brother. They screamed 'demon' as he ran after them.

He hated that nickname but they would pay for jumping his brother, breaking his new glasses.

Stealing from him and making him cry, on top of everything.

As if adding insult to injury they had begun laughing at him just as Rin had gotten wind of the situation.

"Hey! Come back here. Tsk, I'll find you and make you give it back!"

Rin knew that he didn't have much time especially if he didn't want the guys at church to worry about them and come looking for them, themselves.

Or worse.

Have them call their dad and have him worried about their safety. Damn, just as he was beginning to be trusted.

Sure the smart thing would have been to let this go and get even another day but he just seemed incapable of doing so because he wasn't just angry with them for hurting his brother.

He also felt bad because he had not been there to stop it sooner.

.

.

"Rin, wait. You don't have to do this! I'm okay." Yukio wiped off the muddy water off his glasses. His shirt was stained with grass and his hair was a little messy.

"Heh, no! They stole your snacks and broke your glasses. Wait here." Rin chased after the screaming kids without another glance or word to his twin.

Lucifer had been walking down the opposite direction of the street in what appeared to be complete boredom.

Just idly minding his own business as he searched for his brothers.

Mephisto and Amaimon would probably waist his time with nuisance after nuisance.

One would probably show him the latest cat videos from YouTube while the other...

He felt a bit nauseous suddenly, more so than he remembers being in while.

Therefore he slowed his pace then stopped walking altogether when that wasn't enough.

Hopefully their meeting would be over with quickly so that he could get some rest in a place a little less sunny.

They said they would be around this area but so far he saw no one.

What he did see was a little park in front of what appeared to be a place for children.

A school.

Such a place was one both of his siblings liked to dwell in. It was okay...at least it kept them occupied and made it so that neither really bothered to interfere with whatever he had going on.

He had thought he had heard kids screaming and one yelling after them in evident rage but it seems they were long gone so he no longer bothered caring.

.

.

.

What he had assumed was a left alone bench, seemed like an okay place to wait. He was proven wrong.

Well at least on the first part when he saw a little boy that looked a bit sad and dirty.

"Mister, you look sick" Yukio looked him over without really regarding him as he spoke quietly.

Granted the little boy could not see much, well of anything cause he is hella blind without his glasses but squinting kind of helped and the guy wasn't to far away.

Later on in life Lucifer would reflect back on this day a shake his head while sighing the biggest sigh of life.

Because, seriously.

Anyway back to Yuki and his childhood angst.

His dad had told him and his brother on numerous occasions _not_ to talk to strangers but the guy didn't look menacing or like a creep so he just took his chances.

"You are quite the observationist."

Lucifer tried to smile but before he could the 'annoyance' as he has oh so affectionately dubbed it returns to his person as he continued his coughing for a few minutes.

If hacking up blood didn't scare the shit out of children he has no idea what does but the boy next to him just seems to look at him with concern.

Yukio reached into his backpack and pulled out a bottle of water then hands it over to the guy.

"...thank you..."

Green eyes met teal as he spoke quietly then drank some water.

"Who did this to you?"

The King of Light looked at him expectantly.

Having taken his appearance in early on in their encounter but not daring to mention anything until now.

Just waiting for a response in this super chill manner of his while Yukio suddenly remembers that Rin isn't back yet and that he is probably in trouble.

Their father is probably on his way with him in tow to get him and tell them that they are grounded and not to be trusted for about a week.

Unshed tears well in his eyes as he clutches onto the glasses on his hand a bit harder and they break up a little more.

"Let me see then. May I?"

Since it appears that the little boy would not answer his previous question he supposed he would not be willing to give a response for this one.

He was proven wrong yet again.

When Yukio handed over the broken pieces of his glasses gently as if afraid to either hurt him in some way or cause his broken possession any more harm.

Honestly, it was likely the latter of the two.

"Don't be scared."

"Huh?"

Lucifer's words were no louder than Yukio's low whisper as he looked at him.

A mixture of curious and astounded silence fills the air as in an instant the shards of glass seem to rearrange themselves perfectly.

His glasses are as good as they had been that morning but Yukio doesn't take them back.

He's just staring up at him with an unreadable expression.

"Are you one of them...?" Yukio bit his lower lip for a moment as it looked like he was trying to gather some courage then promptly yanked the glasses away from the stranger's hand.

"One of what." The blonde guy didn't look menacing or offended by the sudden, rude act.

He just looked at him calmly while the brunette haired boy put his newly repaired glasses on.

"My dad, he called it mashō. What makes me see them."

Lucifer pretended to not know what he was talking about for a moment as he took another drink of water then dropped any pretense he could have used by saying.

"It has been a while since I have heard that word. Once people get injured or a sickness related to akuma they become able to see demons for the rest of their life."

"Here" Yukio handed over what looked to be an orange then stood up from them bench when his brother yelled for him loudly as he ran towards him.

He turns to look at his brother for a second then back at the stranger but in that time he apparently disappears.

Rin smiles at him as he holds onto the bag of stolen snacks proudly. He has a few scratches and he's a little sweaty but he looks pleased with himself as he gasps for air.

"Let's go. Hey? I thought your glasses were broken." Rin looks at him oddly enough to be called that but shrugs it off.

Only when Yukio said they had just appeared that way before because of all the mud covering them previously.

The younger Okumura twin kept the strange encounter to himself.

There was no need to worry his older brother or their father and in time he would forget such a meeting had even taken place but the King of Light never would.

From a distance high up in the sky both Mephisto and Amaimon witnessed what took place.

One all too interested, the other not really caring.

* * *

 **The Concentrate Game**

After the person/people narrating this entire thing pushes them. -They- quickly ask something along the lines of 'what color did you see?'

And the color the person 'falling' saw determines how they will die:

Red-means they are going to be stabbed.  
Blue- means they will drown in water.  
Yellow- means they will be poisoned.  
Orange- means they will burn to death in a fire.  
Green- means they will fall from a height and die on grass.  
Purple- means they will suffocate.  
Brown- means they will be buried alive.  
Grey- means they will die of a disease in hospital.  
White- means they will die of old age and go to Heaven.  
Black- means they will die of old age and go to Hell.


	2. Smile

**Disclaimer** :I do not own 'Ao No Exorcist'- the Manga-franchise or any of its characters. I just love the anime and am a fan of the manga and its spin-off. So yeah... don't sue me.

 **Pairing:**

Yukio/Lucifer

 **M note:** This is AU. Characters are ooc and comments/suggestions are welcome for this story. I guess this could be considered either pseudo incest or just outright incest but I'll add that later on.

This is a crack-ship but its seems a little fun to toy around with. So far these will be individual one-shots that might stand independent unless I feel like having them tie in.

The story is rated 'M' for a reason. There's mention of drug use, slightly 'dub-con' but no palpable smut, yet. I'll call this practice.

* * *

 **Age seventeen, the Okumura twins are invited to Samael's mansion**

"Ay, I'm throwing a party. Be there."

Amaimon had been talking to Shima, Suguro and Miwa by the time he saw the twins on the way to their dorm.

It seems he had just dropped by for this purpose, to invite them but having had their friends in the way so had no real choice.

That was a funny joke.

Other than having relented because he wants the half-demons there but doesn't care if the other teens went along as well.

With the words out in that casually disinterested but always commanding tone of his, he began walking away with a wave 'goodbye'.

"W-wait! When is it?" Rin had asked before the King of Earth had time to walk a little faster or disappear on him.

"Today, nine-fifty-nine is the earliest I will allow people in." With that he left and the guys were so going but Rin had a feeling his brother would refuse.

So he told him that he would agree to go to after school tutoring for a week if he also went.

"Make it two and it's a deal." Rin's grades have been improving at a slow pace since he began studying while walking with Kuro around campus but a little extra help would not be of any harm to him.

"Ugh the things I do for your glasses! Fine, just go and stay until I leave." He misses just spending time with his little brother and for a while now he can tell something is up with him.

Sure he won't call him out on it, if and only if it ends by the time there birthday arises.

If by that time Yuki isn't 'fixed' and back to his normal self he is going to raise hell because something has to be seriously troubling him brother.

Oh the other hand, he could be over reacting.

Maybe it's stress or fatigue because of his boring ass routine and this party could be a great advantage to his almost non-existent social life.

Ugh, who cares.

He's making Yukio's four-eyed self go even it kills him and shoves a sentence of him academic hell for all of the holiday's break in the attempt.

If this is not love then he's at a loss for what is.

"That makes no sense?!"

Rin grins at Yukio then shrugs and walks away to invite Izumo because Shiemi isn't allowed to stay out late.

.

"Our brother's throwing a little party. Won't you come over, brother? We have not seen you in years."

Mephisto was eating some junk food while waiting for a response. He has not seen his brother in a while and Amaimon suggested the perfect opportunity.

Lucifer had been about to politely decline the invitation but the second he was about to refuse, say the words aloud he paused before he could even begin.

"Yukio-kun will be coming over tonight."

Not even five seconds passed before Lucifer gave in and mumbled the words.

"Very well, Samael...I should go sometime around midnight. Unless I feel like dropping by earlier."

Neither brother could shake off the feeling that the other is smirking something devious on the other line of their phones.

Before and even some time after the first one clicks signaling that they have hung up.

.

Yukio wasn't sure if he should bring his guns with him to the party. He is an exorcist, someone in charge of the safety of the students around him in this school but this was a party.

A party thrown by Mephesto though. The King of Time so...huh...he would bring one and keep it low-key just in case.

Lucifer looked around as the twelve members of the illuminati closest to him just seem to want to protest his outing to go chill with his family.

When they knew they would get nowhere when trying to oppose his wish. Some asked if they could at least go with him but he was straight up like 'no, I don't want you there.'

.

.

It was 10:35 p.m. by the time they arrived to the party. There weren't many people out yet but he is sure the place will be packed by the time Rin started fighting with some stuck up bastard or another.

"This party seems more like a gathering of uncomfortable people. It is a little boring." Yukio's ears picked up the quiet words of someone in the middle of the quickly forming crowds.

He can hear Mephisto say something he cannot really make out about children because people just getting in are blocking his view of the little 'clique'.

What he's gathered real quick in the next few seconds when they have passed is that Amaimon has apparently suggested something wonderful.

"Eins, zwei, drei" Mephisto uttered the words casually and before he can blink Amaimon is passing out drugs and alcoholic beverages like there is no chance he will ever run out.

Unknowingly to Yukio and Lucifer both of them are on the same wavelength because everyone knows.

If Mephisto is good at one thing outside of plotting and his movements of instigation within the True Cross Oder but somehow always managing that he is the one coming out on top of the love/hate relationship within.

It is his incredibly remarkable skill at throwing parties, great ones at that.

So this screams something along the lines of 'set up' but no one really cares because models are at his door while the help is carrying trays upon trays of fancy looking food, drugs and champagne.

* * *

"Wait, hold up-I. Just give me a minute." Rin giggles as he spoke loudly enough to draw attention to himself, Bon and Renzo.

They have been drinking for half an hour. Almost competitively now that girls around them are asking if they want to play beer-pong or go upstairs to 'chat'.

Konekomaru actually takes up one of the girls on her offer as while Ryuji looks confused and Renzo gives him a thumbs up in encouragement.

"I will take it and beat you at this game!"

"The hell you will Okumura!" Ryuji moved his hand up in a motion of clear exaggeration as what Yukio had previously assumed to be beer and was actually cognac in a plastic red cup, spilled all over the carpet.

He doubts that Mephisto will care all the that much because he is currently surrounded by a group of people that are hanging on his every word.

Yukio had been walking around the people in the room to try and pry his brother away from potential trouble.

He had been well on his way when he miscalculated Bon's movement when a pretty girl flashed him.

The next thing he knows he suddenly got an elbow to the face.

Probably due to his shock along with the other's carelessness for the safety of those around him.

"Ay bro. you're bleeding. Go clean yourself up and come back. I want to show you the stuff Mephisto has in the kitchen."

Rin smiles at him without really knowing what just happened or caring all that much as he gets a little more drunk.

Their birthday would be in two days and it was snowy as hell outside in this part of the country so Yukio didn't bother chastising his older brother.

Maybe he just wants to celebrate early so he'll let him because everyone seems to be enjoying themselves and no police officers have been to the house so far.

They have probably been paid off, bribed to not get in the principal's way or business.

"Ah, sorry. Here."

Bon tosses him a napkin as he metaphorically ties it in to an apoplectic gesture. Upon closer inspection Yukio can tell it's a handkerchief but he'll call it a napkin for now.

His nose is bleeding and he is kind of annoyed so he mentally says 'screw it' when the waitress closest to him offers him a vial of cocaine.

"I guess these people aren't playing." As he says the words he grabbed the bottle, shoves it in his pocket and gets a glass of what the girl called 'Jack Rose' when he gave it a blank look.

He downed the drink quickly as he thought he had heard Izumo say something about a pigeon while he asked for another.

Lucifer stared at the drink his brother's had told him to get before they purposely got swallowed up by the crowds of people surrounding him.

It has just been in his hand for about forty-two seconds.

The deafeningly loud music has succeeded in giving him a very bad headache.

Sitting there staring at the drink in his hand is neither helping or hurting him in any way but he is doing just that.

Looking at it with disdain. He wiped it off his face the instant a pretty girl walked next to him and spoke with a voice full of so much boredom.

"Paloma"

"Excuse me?" Lucifer looked at the first person besides his brother's who had bothered or as he called it 'gotten the courage' to start talking to him.

"That is what it is called, your drink." Izumo wanted to go home because this was not really her 'scene' but Rin and the guys were having so much fun.

She thought all they would accomplish is this quest of them trying to make a fool of themselves was just what they would get.

Even though she knows this she didn't really want to rain on his parade so she would try talking to the closest person she could find.

"Oh...your boyfriend ditched you in favor to hang out with his friends tonight." He wasn't sure why he was telling her this but he is only honest in his assumption of the situation.

Her face colors slightly as she mumbles the words.

"He wishes he was my boyfriend." Then walks away and he takes that as a clear hint that she's done talking to him.

Instead of drinking it all he takes a sip of the drink, hands it over to a nearby waiter and exchanges it for a vial of white looking powder.

"This should keep me awake."

.

Yukio stared at his reflection in the mirror and wiped at his bloody nose. Bon had really done a number on his face.

The sad thing is that he had not even tried.

He was surprised to find out that his nose wasn't broken because the pain he feels really hadn't been exaggerated.

As he is sure Rin was currently implying to anyone who happened to have been a witness to the accident.

It had stopped bleeding early on in his path to the nearest restroom but he wanted to make sure.

To be certain and be in a normally secluded place so that he clean himself up in case more of it dripped onto his shirt.

He took off his glasses and set them to the side of the sink as he grabbed some soap to wash his face.

The second turned off the faucet he instinctively glanced up at the mirror. He gulped audibly when a handsome man stared back at him without saying anything.

Yukio had not been aware of the door opening. He blamed it on being preoccupied with the pain in his face.

Not sure on what he should do he keeps to his business but cannot help staring up at his reflection in question for a second because this feels surreal for some reason.

He collected himself then leaned back after the man behind him cleared his throat slightly.

The young exorcist swore to himself as he reached for his glasses because he wanted to get out and give the silent stranger some privacy.

It didn't make sense. He couldn't seem to shake the feeling off. This guy, he looks vaguely familiar.

But that can't be right.

Yukio thought he saw him a few minutes after he had arrived and the crowds had started pouring in.

He was hanging around Amaimon and Mephisto earlier so he was probably a friend or another spy from the Vatican.

Maybe he is from school. A transfer student?

This handsome blonde with eyes as green as jade apparently stood out even without trying and the girls...perhaps boys too... in school would not ignore someone with his appearance.

Maybe he is just an acquaintance of the principal's because he is new and just trying to fit in quickly?

"Are you alright?" Yukio is pulled out of his thoughts by the question and answers a bit sheepishly.

"Yeah, it's nothing serious." His tone is dismissive but level as he can't help but notice the guy staring at his slighty blood-stained shirt while he is busy buttoning it up quickly.

"I can help"

"Eh...With my nose? It's not a problem anymore. Thanks though for your...concern"

Yukio said the words without really knowing how to finish the sentence so he left it open to whatever it was the handsome blonde took better.

His hands had stopped halfway as he was going to grab his glasses. He isn't sure why it is that he hasn't put them back on and just left already but the guy behind him does not appear to mind his company.

Lucifer suddenly stepped forward without having made a display of moving all that much and he had pinned the younger man against the rail line of sink counter.

"My little _brother_..."

Yukio had shuddered as the guy pressed against him for a moment while whispering the words against his neck but not doing anything else because for some reason after clearly making a move he had decided to back up a few steps.

Dude.

"Wh-what?"

Lucifer ignores his questioning glance and response to his words because he cannot stop coughing.

Blood is dripping down his fingers and onto the floor as he tries to cover his mouth.

If this isn't killing his game he doesn't know what will.

"This can help" Yukio's voice snapped him out of his woes and he took a breath as he tried to compose himself.

Yukio shyly held up a little bottle of cocaine in one hand and the now rinsed out handkerchief in the other.

Something tells him that he should be reaching for his gun instead.

The voice is ignored.

He didn't want to get the guy in trouble but saw no real reason not to at least offer since everyone in the house was currently doing some form of drugs.

"Okay, doctor."

"..." The exorcist kept quiet as the guy took the bottle out of his hand and slightly wet but quickly drying handkerchief then pushes it up against his mouth.

"I doubt this is all too legal." Yukio had not really looked at him because he cannot see all that far without his glasses but the stranger doesn't seem to mind.

"I'm not human so your rules do not apply to me or my kind." Lucifer smiled as he closed in on him slowly while his voice took on what he hopes is a somewhat seductive note to his tone.

"I figured as much." The difference and distance between them is almost nonexistent as Yukio whispered the words.

"Is that so, my dear..."

Yukio smirked as he reached for Lucifer's tail and the King of Light blushed slightly at the bold movement.

"Yeah, it is." He may not see much but he can tell a demon, like his brother apart from normal people and honestly his ears don't really help keep him incognito.

The second the words left his mouth Lucifer had him pinned down against the floor. He quickly lifted his shirt off and pulled his jeans down along with his boxers.

He keeps his clothes intact as he whispers the words near his right ear. "I _really_ like you."

"Ah, that's nice." Yukio is not sure how he should be responding or why he's suddenly so easy.

With a complete stranger no less but that just turns him on all the more.

"I wish to try something. Will you allow it?"

"Huh? I don't know, I gue-" Before the handsome boy under him can finish his thought he decides to interrupt. He has to know what he's getting into before they go further.

There is no 'if' here.

"I want to help you awaken." His words are clear and concise.

Leave no room for doubt even though to someone other than them they would seem nothing short of vague.

"No" Yukio stared at the ground as he rested on his arms while whispering the word.

He still has his hand on the strange man's tail as if wanting to make sure he understands that just because his offer was rejected he himself isn't.

"Shame."

Neither say or do anything for what feels like a couple of seconds. It is Yukio that breaks the silence first.

"I need time to think about this. I-I'm not sure if I want..." He cannot and does not want to bring himself to end that sentence or thought.

It seems easier this way even though he is probably weak in this man's eyes.

"Okay. But know this." Yukio feels chills go down his spine as the demon above him arranges for his use. "I will be the one to awaken you. Not Rin or Mephisto. Me."

"...Is that a promise?"

"Would you like it to be?"

His answer is muffled by his arm as he figets a little more. He bit into it when Lucifer pulled out a $100,000 bill from his pocket, rolled it up then began snorting the first line up his butt-crack.

The effects are instantaneous as he feels a short-term euphoria. This new found energy is simply enthralling.

He only went half-way up Yukio's spine but he stops to toss the dollar aside. He has no need for money because he has something better.

And is proven right when he doesn't feel anything other than absolute bliss as Yukio moans under him when he trails kisses down his neck.

He had moved a little to try and get more comfortable in this position but it hadn't really worked out.

Yukio stops thinking of any pain even though his face is pressed against the tiles of the floor.

The only sensations that pass through is feeling of the blonde's tongue on his back.

Likely on his way down the next line.

Only one is left and he cannot help but think bad things always come in three.

Then there is nothing but irony because it is supposed to be a holy number.

He has no idea where all of this sudden need for this 'talkativeness' has come from but he cannot be bothered with caring.

All he can focus on is the raising rate of his heart and more than likely his blood pressure is not all that far behind.

Lucifer puts two of his fingers in his mouth and licks at them leisurely then runs his fingers against the last remaining bit of the drug.

He can feel Yukio stiffen then relax under him in embarrassment when he comments on the fact that he's already mentally mapped out the location of every mole on his body.

Lucifer backed up a little but not enough to the point of standing because he can feel Yukio's feathery light touch on his tail and that manages to help him distract himself from the upcoming pain he is sure to feel.

In about a few seconds. Once he starts coughing up blood again. He should be accustomed to it after all this time but it is still such a force and takes a lot of effort on his part to try and stop it.

He blinked a couple of times.

Is so surprised when in doesn't happen but the next thing he knows there is a loaded gun pressed against his temple.

He isn't sure if he should laugh. Be offended or grateful for whatever reason but he keeps calm as he spoke quietly.

"You should not have to be so worked up around me. There is no need for you to use this types of weaponry against me. At least not tonight. Yukio. I-"

He stopped talking because he is not sure what he should say or how it will come out because he doesn't like the fact that he is apparently being threatened.

Even if such a tact as this would do no real harm to his person and the only person he is so bent on being interested in is the one doing all this.

It is the principle of things.

"What is your name." Those words snap him out of his trance like cold water on a summer day.

He is honestly surprised that he hadn't asked sooner. The other, that he had been so rude as to not introduce himself the moment they met.

Now that he's on that he should probably ask how he knows his but honestly it must have something to do with interest in Rin and he doesn't want to think of his brother right now.

"I have many names. Morning Star, King of Light. Lucifer." Powder is dripping down his nose as he speaks quietly even though they are alone.

"Are you frightened?"

He probably shouldn't have answered then asked that question because everyone fears him or at least considers him a threat.

Even in his currently pitiful state.

"No"

Huh. That's a surprise. Then again he's heard stories of his half sibling's bravery and conviction.

He is someone worthy of his attention. This is all that matters.

"Good"

Just as quickly as he had been pinned on his back, he was flipped over and the handsome blonde looked down at him.

Curious about what he wanted even though they had already gone this far.

His gun is not far from reach at all and that doesn't help him decipher the mystery that is Lucifer but he doesn't care right now.

Yukio didn't let go of his hold on the older demon's tail as he used his other hand to push himself up in to a sitting position and leaned in close.

Lucifer smiled as he closed the distance between them.

Kissed him roughly as one of his hands ran through the exorcist's brown hair while the other travels a slowly dangerous path downwards.

He knows what his half brother wants but it is not something he should want in a place like this.

"Do you want me...this?" Lucifer pulled away slightly as he looked at Yukio to be sure he was aware of everything those simple words implied and entail.

"Yes"

That single word is so quiet.

The one who spoke it wasn't all that sure he had while the one who was supposed to be waiting for a response cannot help but wonder if his own brain supplied it just to appease him.

Yukio kisses him and this time runs his tongue along his lower lip as he asks without words and Lucifer allows him to do whatever he wants.

"I want to ask something of you." The teen is taken by surprise and he cannot help but wonder what it is the Lucifer will ask.

At this point he is pretty sure that he is and will be down for whatever because he has never felt so good before.

He isn't sure if that is supposed to be sad or not but at the moment it is not important.

"Uh cool...go ahead."

"Would you be so kind, as to suck me off?"

"..." Yeah okay he wasn't expecting that.

"Roughly"

The teasing smile on the demon King's face is honestly the most beautiful thing Yukio has seen in his life.

He is holding up the two fingers Yukio had previously felt running lightly against his lower back.

With a look that were he a normal person basically screamed innocent, Lucifer waited patiently for a response.

After having somewhat actually bothered to think it out quickly Yukio decided to just go with it as he reached out with his mouth almost delicately after nodding dumb-ly.

He started off slow. Just licking at the area around his fingertips all the while staring straight ahead at Lucifer to see if he could get a rise out of him.

As he took more in closed his eyes and reached for Lucifer's hardened cock while his right hand moved up and down his tail a little quicker.

Seconds before Yukio has his hand on his cock Lucifer catches hold of his wrist to get him to stop then pushes him onto his back once again but this time he crawls on him slightly and uses one of his legs to part his a little more.

The second he hears his name fall out of the older man's lips his eyes snapped open and he lets his fingers be pulled out from his mouth slowly.

This close up even he can tell that the blonde's eyes are dilated while a dark blush covers his cheeks and the brunette knows that he is probably not better off himself.

He still has his clothes on even though they are clinging halfway and Lucifer still hasn't even tried taking anything off himself yet.

This situation needs to be fixed.

Redeemed like right now because even though everything about the situation he is currently in screams wrong, he for one is certainly selectively hearing.

Just as he can feel the older demon's hand ghost lightly over his partly clothed erection someone knocks and the door loudly.

Yukio reached for his glasses as he spoke. Annoyance clearly taking over. "I swear. Whoever you are, leave. You are killing my vibe!"

He turned to look at Lucifer but he is gone so he laid back down on the floor. "Damn it..."

After a few seconds of just laying there he knows that the guy isn't coming back. That he has to take care of himself because he's still turned on and the drugs have already started taking effect.

He smiles something in between appeased and sadistic at the thought of Lucifer being in the same situation.

By the time he's finished he takes a little time to calm down. His heartbeat is erratic but it doesn't matter because he is momentarily satisfied.

His phone buzzed with a text from Shura saying that she would be over for lunch with Angel and to make sure that his brother tags along.

"Ugh..I don't want to go." The words echo back and he knows he has to wash his hands. When he gets home he will just take a shower then go eat some breakfast.

Rin would probably look for him since it was already 3:03 a.m. Unless he has fallen asleep somewhere in this place.

Yukio stood up as he grabbed his gun and licked at the blood that was trickling down his lips.

Right now he isn't sure who it belongs to but he doesn't give it much thought.

His eyes felt funny when he 're-adjusts his glasses but he just blames it on the drugs.

Once he thinks he looks presentable or at least like what just happened didn't happen he walks out without looking back.

This will be a strange occurrence in time but he sincerely hopes this isn't the last time he sees the King of Light.

Still, it is with great certainty that he knows what happened here with the illuminati leader will not be something that he will ever bring up with his older brother if he asks where he's been all night.

If anything he will just make something up and say that he got lost since the mansion is like a maze.

With that in mind he walks to the door.

.

.

.

Lucifer sat on the floor as he rested his head against the wall behind him and took quiet breaths to collect himself.

His high had ended way too quickly for his liking but he had forced himself to be 'sick-free' to stay a little while with Yukio.

He didn't regret it but knows the price he will pay for his selfishness will not be so cheap.

Taking a moment to breathe, control himself because he's still turned on and the thought of Yukio taking care of himself on the restroom floor isn't helping his problem go away.

Lucifer isn't even sure if that is what is taking place at the moment but he feels content at the thought that it might then annoyed that he can't be there to see it.

His hands are clutching onto the blood-soaked handkerchief as he stares at it fondly for a moment then shoves it in his pocket when he hears someone approaching.

"Brothers"

Mephisto and Amaimon looked at each other with an air of worry. Even though it seems they had attempted to hide it.

It was still clearly there.

"Thank you, for the invitation. I had fun this night." He stood up and coughed but no blood was coming out so that is a relief.

"You're welcome to stay the night. I doubt anyone will leave since its almost morning."

He held one of his hands up as he reached into his pocket with the other and pulled out a handkerchief while politely declining the offer.

"I have to go get checked out by my medical team. This ceasefire agreement of yours has been quite a delight."

"It has done quite a number on my house." Mephisto looked around with no real care for his destroyed possessions.

"I can pay for all the damage done." Lucifer looked around sheepishly because this had been his fault in part for having instigated and Amaimon walked away to get something.

"He won't need it." Amaimon came back less than half a minute later and winked as he walked by again while having said the words in between munches of hard candy.

"Eins, zwei, drei!" Mephisto uttered the words in a slightly more energetic tone then last time.

Everything around them was as clean as it had been before people came and made it gross, broken and probably unusable.

All of the humans and half-demons within the mansion would be under a sleeping spell until about 10:30 the next day.

Lucifer vanished while Mephisto sighed and Amaimon kept eating.

* * *

 **M note II:** The largest bill ever printed by the U.S. mint is the $100,000 bill. It carries Woodrow Wilson's face on it.

 **Eins, Zwei, Drei** **:** In Italian or German tbt I forgot for which but in one of those languages it means 'One, two, three' as in the numbers


	3. Part A: working hard

**Disclaimer** : I do not own 'Ao No Exorcist'- the Manga-franchise or any of its characters. I just love the anime and am a fan of the manga and its spin-off.

 **Pairing:**

Yukio/Lucifer

 **M note:** This is AU. Characters are ooc. I guess this could be considered either pseudo incest or just outright incest but I'll add that later on.

This is a crack-ship but its seems a little fun to toy around with. So far these have been individual one-shots that stand independent but right now I feel like having them tie in.

The chapter here will have two parts, here is part A: Working hard, part B: Hardly working will be posted at a later date.

* * *

 **Age Eighteen; the Okumura twins are in class while Lucifer drops by to visit True Cross Academy**

"You wish to spend a day in school without the constant watch of your followers. Alright but you will need a uniform and an alias."

Mephisto pushed a button in the middle of a remote control and a section of the room reveals a walk in closet.

It is full of uniforms according to the specific class year of his choosing and Lucifer stares at him without really questioning anything for a minute then just grabbed the closest one to him.

"Call me Vitaliy for the next twelve or so hours."

He looks at the clothes in his hands wearily while wondering if they are his size but ultimately not really bothing to question because he knows he can make anything work to his benefit.

After a couple of seconds go by without either of them bothering to speak Lucifer just cuts the shit and gets straight to the point.

"You are not going to question my motivation for this? I assume, I shall be under surveillance at all times during the day."

Mephisto smiles something innocent-like for a half-second then shakes his head and picks up a book from his desk while speaking.

"No, I have better things to occupy my time with. All I require from you is something that won't cause you to fret about it."

With an eyebrow raised the King of Light lets a little interest grace his face. "What could I have that you would possibly desire, Samael?"

"I want a couple of your experiments and some of your research to show forth in the next Vatican's meeting."

"That is acceptable." Not even a second went by to at least try and give off the appearance that handing information over to the opposition's leader isn't something so readily accomplished.

Mephisto is a mix of delighted and unnerved by his brother in this moment.

He however, doesn't say anything. Just allows the weight and implications of Lucifer's words echo as he spoke quietly while he stripped down to his boxers and tried the clothes on.

If they would not fit he could always ask for another set of clothes while he is still here.

After ten minutes passed and he was dressed, having cleaned up nicely and looking every bit the part of a monetarily well off student he was interrupted by his brother having coughed lightly most likely to get his undivided attention.

"Here. This is your schedule for today, the first class starts in ten minutes."

"Ap Calculus?" He has no idea what this is but he is sure his question will be answered without him having to repeat himself.

"It is a mathematics class." Mephisto looks out a window as he answers. He appears to be thinking something over and Lucifer thinks it best to leave.

"I will go now. Thank you, Samael."

"Wave hello to Yukio-kun for me will you, brother." The school's principal smirked something devious as the blonde 'student' falters near the doorway.

"...Nothing escapes you." He doesn't turn to face his gaze as he stands in place as if a statue.

"Your interest in him will pass." The words are oddly reassuring but doubt lingers about and he doesn't like this.

"...if...it doesn't..." Lucifer goes a little rigid as the words leave him. He is a nest without inhabitants in this deafening silence.

"Peace is not something you can bring him." Both know that but it needed to be spoken.

"It is not war I wished to incite or violence against anyone."

Mephisto cannot help but laugh loudly and without restriction whatsoever.

Damn. He feels extra cynical today. Maybe it's the new diet, stupid cut back on sugar from his part.

"This is exactly what you caused. You have no problem with it now, as I am sure everyone is aware."

Lucifer feels slighted and has absolutely no qualms about saying it out loud. "You opposed me and I have _never_ taken such an act lightly. Do not blame your fallen on me."

"Lucifer" The second he hears his name he knows that he stands on thin ice so he drops his ideals for the moment. Instead, speaks a truth all too real to them-him at least.

"I just want to go home. To see Gehenna again." He looks away for a second then he finished by saying. "It is no-one's fault we do not want the same thing."

Mephisto takes a breath before answering solemnly. "Maybe we do."

Lucifer looks vaguely confused by the words but he presses on looking like he was patiently waiting to lose this battle but not without a fight. "Perhaps, you are just going about it the wrong way."

"The one wrong here is you Samael, not I." As Lucifer countered he stood a little straighter and his brother could tell he was not playing but neither is he.

"Assiah is worth fighting for, even father knows this." As he says this he leans forward slightly.

It's an open, evident challenge.

Both are aware.

One of them needs to backpedal before their 'treaty' goes to shit and they are back at warfare.

"Spare me, you just want to play your little games." Okay, the King of Light will not back down.

"Pray tell, who is the key player." He feels like a condescending piece of work but he likes to see Lucifer's 'feathers' ruffled.

The first bell rang signaling that the students and faculty members had only five minutes to get to class.

Lucifer looked around, confused for a moment but plays it off by yawning bored-ly. Mephisto doesn't call him out on it, instead just changes the subject.

"Love"

"What?" That word caught him off guard like nothing else and now he just looks dumbfounded.

Mephisto smiles a genuine smile as he notes the surprise but finishes what he was trying to relate by saying.

"It is what most people want out of a relationship. I would say that and trust. But I'm single and don't trust anyone so I wouldn't know."

"..."The second bell rang loudly enough to break him out of his woes and he walked away effectively ending the conversation without really saying anything else.

Just grabbing a copy of the campus outlines-a map and a backpack full of snacks, pencils and a packet of lined-paper.

* * *

"Welcome. Tell us your name and a little about yourself." The teacher let's him loose so to speak as he stands before the class full of teens.

"I am not from here." _That is an understatement._ "My father isn't around." _Keep talking._

"My mother has perished due to a hereditary illness." _Why am I sharing this?_ "I will just survey humanity from here for a couple of hours." _This sounds about right._

"To know what it means to have a 'normal' life." _I have chosen an excellent choice of words to introduce myself._ "Now. I shall conform to the norm for today."

"Uh, very well then...take a seat Rin." _The person who is apparently in charge of giving them a lecture on mathematics is speaking to a son of Satan as an equal? No as a superior._

 _Huh, this is new._

Rin takes a seat while telling him to choose an empty one beside him.

He cannot help but wonder why it is that this feeling of awe has struck the second the half-demon smiles at him without a real care for who he really might be in this guise of his uniform and a baseball cap.

He smiles back it's a little awkward and forced but people around him seem to buy it.

 _It is odd...He is nothing like his brother but Yukio cares about him above all else. What an enigma._

"Wait, what is your name? The teacher didn't ask." Rin looked at him curiously as the teacher began her lecture.

"Vitaliy... Vittorio..." Since he thought up a name he might as well have a last name and a possible origin story.

"Vitaliy" He turns to look at a pretty blonde girl on the seat to his left as she calls out to him.

Probably just testing out his name but calling for him nonetheless

First things first. "Girl, what is your name?"

This time she seemed to blush as if flustered at her own embarrassment because she had been rude even though he has been here for about seven minutes and she had yet to introduce herself.

"My name is Shiemi Moriyama. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise" He smiles briefly then Rin hands him a worksheet full of math problems.

"Vi..Vitaliy-kun..." He looks at Shiemi while wondering what it is she wants of him.

"Yes?"

"Students are not allowed to wear baseball hats on campus." She seems to blush a little when he gives her a curious glance but Rin cuts in by speaking.

All the while clasping him on the shoulder sympathetically.

"I know! It bums everyone out but it goes against school policy."

"Samael gave this to me as a gift. I shall not remove it off my head this day." As Lucifer spoke with conviction he pulled the baseball cap a little lower as if challenging her or anyone to something.

"Who is Samael?" Rin was assuming they are a family member or friend but he's bored and Vitality seems a little shy but cool for the most part.

"My bro-"

'Attention everyone, we have a new transfer student attending this school today. Welcome him for he is to leave tomorrow. Okumura Yukio, you shall be solely responsible for him today but watch out...he's a wild one.'

He could hear Samael over the intercom system as could everyone in the classroom and all throughout the school.

Lucifer feels his face heat up as the severity of his brother's actions and his reality set in.

On top of that he doesn't understand a thing on the math paper so he draws a big question mark on it, pushes it aside. Officially pronouncing it complete and rests his head on the desk.

He feels a little embarrassed and needs the feeling to go away.

.

.

.

Three hours passed by and along with it went two classes because each is ninety minutes.

His second class had been something called Language Arts. That one has not been as challenging as his first block, mathematics.

Love.

The word has been stuck on his mind for a total of 180 minutes.

He is not sure if it is a real emotion.

Then he remembers what it is he felt as he wrote a simple sentence.

'My dear Yukio, you are my favorite amongst all of humanity.' Lucifer looked down at the half-torn paper in his hand.

Then he thinks that maybe this is it.

But for the moment he ignores it, the implications.

The Language Arts teacher had instructed the class write down their first thoughts of the day.

A one sentence assignment for them to ease into the first five minutes of class worth no real credit but offered the incentive of something called 'participation points'.

He still has no idea what this means even though the teacher explained it to him a handful of times.

He shoves the note into his pocket and sits up a little straighter when a bell rings throughout the classrooms and halls.

Now it is time for lunch.

Something that has every girl in class riled up and asking if he would 'be so kind' as to join them for.

Light blushing covered his face as he attempts to decline all offers at once while essentially shoving the pink-haired spy under the bus by saying that he was to have private company with only him.

.

Yukio's day had started off like any other. Scheduled up to the last second because his work takes meticulously extensive precision and patience.

Just as he had been on his way back to P.E. after having changed into his gym clothes an announcement directly from Mephisto managed to catch him off guard.

He was to locate this new transfer student and just guide him around campus for the day?

That sounds easy enough by he somehow feels like there is 'more' to the story.

Maybe he's just paranoid. Oh well, he's tired.

And Chemistry is one boring ass class. He just wants to eat something then find this new kid to get the day over with.

He reaches into his pockets for some money, his plan is to buy the new student some orange juice or something to help them at least feel a little welcome.

Rin was calling his name loudly enough for half the cafeteria to hear and Ryuji was telling him to shut up because some people wanted to eat in peace.

A couple of students blocked his view of them for the moment so he just bought his food and drinks then started walking towards their usual table.

"You..." Green eyes meet teal as the blonde smiles something genuinely happy looking while the brunette's glare is automatic for some reason.

"His name is Vitaliy." Shiemi 'introduced' him quietly and like everyone else around the table, she appears to either not notice or worry about what his problem might be.

"...of course it is..." This guy seems familiar and Yukio has a killer headache now as he tries to recall who he is or why something in his subconscious mind is swearing up and down that this guy is nothing but trouble.

The vague sense of deja vu is leaving him to experience the same confusion he's had after waking up from one from his strange dreams.

"I think he's Russian." He's snapped back to reality as Miwa speaks up before drinking some iced tea.

"Huh, probably but he doesn't have that accent. It's more-" Renzo was cut off when Noriko mumbles something about the new kid along the lines of 'he's cute.'

"Rin's better looking." Kamiki had whispered the words quietly apparently only for her best friend to hear but the whole table had gone deathly quiet before she noticed or had enough time to stop herself.

"Wh-what?" Rin's face is suddenly going red at an alarming rate as he asks the question just about level with hers and she looks scared for a moment but pushes it away by denying it then saying.

"Pft...nothing. Get over yourself." She laughs nervously then grabs her tray and walks away with Paku as Shiemi follows after them like a duckling to it's mother.

Rin looked at Izumo unsure for a moment but he played it off as he shoved and an unnecessary amount of food in his mouth.

He would talk to her later.

For now he is as thankful as she was that their friends didn't make this even more awkward by commenting on what had just happened.

.

.

"I don't want you around this place or my brother. Why are you so interested in him? You are also the son of Satan so back off and find another king of something!"

The young exorcist yells as if he actually thought himself to be a legitimate threat to someone even Mephisto seems weary of.

"I want you." Lucifer got all up close and personal while in an instant he has Yukio's shirt gripped tightly against his fingers. "Just you."

Yukio forgets how to breathe as fear consumes him slowly. When it dawns on him that for some reason this is not a dream...scratch that...nightmare.

"Why?!" Ire trumps everything as he reached for his guns and takes aim at Lucifer's heart.

Lucifer doesn't even seem to register the fact that Yukio is dead set on killing him in this instant.

He kisses him slowly while clutching onto his shirt a bit more.

After a few seconds of unresponsiveness Lucifer backed up and the silence is deafening.

Yukio stared back at him without saying anything about what he had just done as Lucifer stares straight at his eyes with an unreadable expression on his face while he lets go of his shirt.

"You shot me."

"Yeah...I did..."

Yukio lessens his hold on the dual handguns when Lucifer makes the pistols burn against his fingers slightly.

It's only enough to barely hurt but he is aware that it could have been worse for him.

"I don't appreciate being assaulted."

The words hang in the air as Yukio looks away because his anger is leaving him and he is beginning to understand the severity of his actions as the facts set in slowly.

"I just like you more then before." Blood is gushing out quickly down his chest and mouth, pooling around their shoes as Lucifer's chuckle echoes throughout the halls.

"Wh-what?" Yukio is confused and running on instinct as he removes his jacket, tears at his shirt sleeves to wrap them around the King of Light because _technically_ he is still just a seemingly defenseless student.

He is honestly surprised that no one has come up to inquire about what has occurred because he is certain that the gunshots were loud enough for everyone to pick up.

"Please, calm down." Lucifer's words catch him off guard and Yukio is not quite sure why they seem to have a sense of tranquility to them.

He is the one to feel lightheadedness at the thought of possibly getting exposed as being a seemingly potential school shooter, which in this case he _technically_ is.

"I can't take you to a hospital or the nurses office and say 'what, this. It was an accident.' Now, can I. Oh God. I'm going to prison and I'll never be a doctor or see Rin graduate."

The teen in his presence is currently undergoing the worst panic attack of life as despair is like right there taunting him.

For all intents and purposes he just shot at a defenseless 'teen'. A new 'foreign exchange' student no less with a dead mother and an absent father.

The only reason he knows this is because Rin had filled him in on Vitality's past.

In this moment the fact he has not been eighteen for more than three weeks sinks in.

That he has no car or house of his own and because he has always been a little shy, no girlfriend is in the picture either.

That he is _technically_ an adult.

Ugh! He is so selfish.

If he had wanted Lucifer dead he could have just shot him in a remote location or better yet not at all and simply told him to fuck off.

Does he want him dead though?

The answer is simple.

No.

One of the bullets went straight through.

Yukio mentally pats himself on the back for this. He has always considered himself a capable sniper and wasn't aiming for the kill.

 _If you had wanted that you could have shot him execution style or called Angel at the Vatican._

Mephisto is somehow clearly a part of this little game 'Vitaliy' is playing and Yukio will get his questions answered but right now he needs to breathe to calm himself down.

"My dear Yukio...all is good...see..."Lucifer shuts his eyes in concentration as he bites his tongue because he did not expect to actually be shot at or have said guns and bullets be modified to actually cause him pain.

After coughing up more blood than usual and sliding slowly onto the floor to catch his breath he looks completely healed but Yukio cannot help but think the idea preposterous.

What he says next is what under normal circumstances something he would call 'unseemly' but he doesn't care about it at the moment.

"Come. I will take you over to my place. I need to clean up your wounds and this mess."

Yukio spoke quietly but his tone left no room for protest.

His voice quivering slightly, there is a small note of worry for him as he holds onto him while pulling him closer and in a more personal manner than that of which Lucifer actually expected to get out of him.

.

.

.

Amaimon walked into the office with a box of chocolate doughnuts. "Guess who I just happened to see a few minutes ago."

After getting a few doughnuts and biting one he replied. Mephisto looks only vaguely interested.

"...no idea. Who?"

He honestly had no clue that his brother's response would be of such interest to his person but it is.

"A couple of students attempting to play hookie. One of them seems strangely familiar, he looks just like Lucifer but he said something about Russia and his name being 'Vitaliy'. The other is Yukio."

"Eins, zwei, drei!"

Mephisto uttered-more like scream whispers while thinking he's tone deaf- the words in an energetically joyful tone as he stares at the scene on display in one of the many security cameras.

Within half a second the mess is cleared and he opens the desk drawer to his left.

* * *

This day has not gone as he had expected. Honestly he had just hoped to wing it. Maybe make a couple of temporary 'friends'.

Perhaps sometime after lunch he could have been lucky enough to catch a glimpse of his dear Yukio and watch as his brother poked fun at him for a few minutes then he would have gone on his merry way.

Instead, Yukio pulled him out of the cafeteria with the pretext of a little conversation. One he, himself had been all too happy...

...too eager to carry out without a thought to doubt.

But alas, it had been a trap.

One he fell into faster than spiders run to insects.

Zombies to brains could as work but that seems a little insensitive and slightly macabre given what happened recently with the whole illuminati base ordeal.

To add insult to injury, Yukio didn't kiss him back and instead proceeded to shoot him in the chest and stomach which was _not_ okay with him at all.

However, the strangest thing is that he seems to have fallen harder than before.

.

It has taken more than half an hour for them to get to the dorm.

Once they got there all is quiet and neither is sure who should be the one to speak first or what they would say so neither one really take it upon themselves.

It is a long walk up the stairs.

The type of over exertion that has Lucifer thinking he's going to die of blood loss it is hilariously pathetic on his part but his body appears to be against his manipulation of it for the time being.

He briefly wonders if this space is holy, if the ground under his feet is soaked. The floor seeped in holy water.

It would be of slight help to his ego were this the case but he highly doubts it.

The handsome exorcist next to him would probably be affected as well, were that the case.

Yukio has left while mumbling something about gauze, not needing acetaminophen and raiding Rin's side of the room to find thread.

Lucifer looks vaguely interested in the room itself as he notes the shift in perspective of what he had assumed is not quite what he received from this day.

"Go to the shower and strip. I'll loan you some clothes once I'm done cleaning the wounds." He can hear water rushing down to the drain to his right as the young exorcist yells the instructions from down the hall.

.

.

Water is ice-cold as it runs slowly on to his flesh and blood mixes with it with enough ease to make it appear indistinguishable were he not paying close enough attention.

He feels dizzy and like a fever is coming to get him or something because he is thirsty and shivering but there is only nausea.

"I think you should sit. Here, take this." Yukio stared at him for a second as he handed him a stool for him to sit down and some ibuprofen.

After having successfully taken out the remaining bullet casing and the bleeding appeared to have subsided Yukio stitched together his flesh then handed him some clothes to change into since his uniform was no longer available for use.

"I doubt that I should try this again sometime in the near future." Lucifer chuckles while shifting to the left a little as Yukio bends down and tells him to stop talking because he will rip his stitches open.

After a couple of minutes passed in silence Yukio removes his glasses and rubs at his eyes.

Lucifer feels odd as he looks at him from the corner of his eye but he doesn't say anything.

"Why...why do you want me?" Yukio isn't looking at him but it is all too clear that he wants an answer.

Before Lucifer has so much as an opportunity to answer, he speaks up a little louder.

"I'm not really human or leaning all that towards the demon side so I don't understand. Is...could it be that you want my eyes? Like organ transplants, since we..a-are half-brothers. Satan is your father so it could work..."

He noticed that Lucifer looks vaguely interested in his speech because enough time has passed for the antibiotic sedatives and painkillers to have already begun taking effect.

"...Something, theoretically possible." Yukio stops talking and just walks him over to his bed to lay down.

Rin would probably flip out on him but it would be worse, as in adding insult to injury if he had offered to have his 'guest' rest on his brother's bed.

He needs to get out.

If only for a moment but he needs to stop and step away from this...demon... and analyze the situation clearly.

Above all else, objectively.

And he needs to clean up the mess in the restroom, along with the trail of blood leading directly to his dorm.

"Do not fall asleep. Or you will die." There is little doubt to either of them that this will happen but Lucifer will oblige because he is momentarily weakened _not_ tired.

"-and I don't want that." His face tints red as the quietly spoken words reach him but Yukio pretends he didn't say anything about it as he covers it up with his next statement.

"I will make soup. It's light food. There is still snow outside...so I guess it can help you feel a little better."

.

.

.

Ukobach, the kitchen's phantom cook helped him then pushed him out of his way and 'shut down' business.

Yukio supposed it will stay that way until he wonders back in asking for something else to eat or Rin gets home.

Either way none of that can change the fact that he is currently standing in front of the nemesis of the True Cross Academy in nothing but soggy shorts, a towel and sandals.

And the guy is actually looking pretty interested, eyes glued to a big book. A book about flags out of all things.

It's baffling.

Either way he wants to stick around for as little time as possible but he can't really leave. He has to think of the students and faculty members safety.

Protecting them is more important than his mild discomfort, at least in his opinion.

He makes as little noise as possible and practically sprints out the door but is a little disappointed when realizing that the injured man doesn't even acknowledge his presence.

That book must be more interesting than the cover let on.

Yukio walks over to the laundry room and sighed as he leans against a wall.

His uniform is ruined and no amount of laundry detergent, ammonia, hydrogen peroxide, salt or cold water would be able to salvage the awesomely comfortable cloth he used to call clothes.


	4. part B: Hardly working

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Ao No Exorcist'- the Manga-franchise or any of its characters. I just love the anime and am a fan of the manga and its spin-off.

 **Pairing:**

Yukio/Lucifer

 **M note:** This is AU. Characters are ooc. This could be considered either pseudo incest or just outright incest. It will either add that later on or in doses. I read chapter 91 and oh snapper doodle Yukio, what are you doing? This is awesome. Alright, back to the second half of the piece.

 **The chapter's part B:** Hardly working

* * *

"There are twenty-three members to my illuminati's council. The ones that actually matter. Thirty-two branches.." Lucifer stops talking as he stares at the bowl of soup before him on the bed tray-table.

Yukio had re-entered the room dressed in a clean possibly new uniform and set another one to the side of the bed for him. Told him to put it on once he ate something and felt a little better.

The soup looks great and he is now noticing his hunger. It is accompanied by a spoon, napkins and a small jello cup along with a bottle of coffee as if he were in a hospital.

The thought makes him wonder why his caretakers/guardians at headquarters don't run the extra mile to appease him.

Yukio must be feeling guilty. He should get over it soon enough however, will have to for what lies ahead.

"You should try eating it before it gets cold. It won't be as good then."

It's cooling down as he sets his borrowed book aside, inserting the scrap of paper he'd kept in his pocket as a bookmark because he plans on finishing the book sometime later today.

Having seen manga on a shelf. Genres including; comedy, horror, suspense, action, romance and emotional drama.

Along with medical, sports, computers-coding, weaponry books.

A Bible.

A carefully preserved dictionary, encyclopedia, some school textbooks and books of fiction, cooking.

Not knowing which to settle on he chose to look at one focusing on flags thinking the illuminati could use some inspiration.

Color.

He had also seen a World map and calendar on the wall, both have a bunch of 'x' signs on them.

Writing and circles as well but he doesn't bother investigating because it feels like an invasion, intrusion of some sort.

Lucifer had grabbed a pencil on his way back to bed and crossed off Yukio's name off the paper then thinking better on it choosing on instead inserting the word 'brother' in cursive.

A failsafe.

He pulls himself up into a sitting position with ease while Yukio grabs a chair and sits down before he's pointedly looking at Yukio when he thanks him for the food then picks up the spoon.

Before blowing on it before eating, it's hot but he welcomes the heat. It's amazing. He wants to say it outright but he should refrain from doing that right now so he sets his spoon down.

He knows the reason Yukio sits adjacent to him is because it's not like he's looking to be in a state or mood to attack anyone anytime soon.

"I shall take leave in a few hours. It's non-negotiable." Lucifer smirks as if he's won a game Yukio hadn't even known he was playing.

"You can't stay here. So here is my phone. Call the principal or Amaimon, on second thought keep him out and just have Mephisto figure something out."

He does not need Amaimon running around campus causing havoc or whatever he will do once he finds out Lucifer is around and he doesn't know what Mephisto was thinking when he okayed this free day but he can't just let it slide.

He put all of these people at risk, Lucifer himself since Yukio found out he isn't being watched hence not being taken out when he shot said person twice.

"I have yet to thank you for 'patching' me up. Therefore, I wish to do it now. Properly. Ask anything you want you will have your answer."

Lucifer knows Yukio's not interested in materialistic things because he could have gotten himself a way better job than exorcist if he wanted yet he hasn't.

"I'll cash it in later." Yukio looks at his watch to check the time and figure out what class he had next rather than thinking about just implying/promising to Lucifer that there would be a 'next' time.

Lucifer nods in agreement and picks at his remaining food again for a moment. Blowing at the spoon before bringing it to his lips. Even though he knows it's cooled significantly.

"It's delicious. Didn't know you could cook. Amazing. Thank you." He eats it faster only slowing down when he removes the coffee bottles lid then digs into the jello with his other spoon.

"You can't stay. I don't need it and there is the possibility. A very real one at that, I will shoot you again."

"Why is that?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow wondering if he truly is in danger then dismissing the thought because he's not feeling a threatening vibe despite the words.

"We aren't alone here. A demon cook in the kitchen and a friend lives downstairs. She's one of the best exorcists out there." Yukio thinks of Shira and it wouldn't be pretty if she found the King of Light in his bed.

They'd probably both suffer the consequences.

He had asked Ukobach not to say anything to Kuro or Rin while not being 100% sure that his kitchen demon understands but having faith.

"No complaints from you however. That's the only thing that matters to me.." Lucifer clears his throat and looks away.

But Yukio thinks he'd looked like he still wants to say something else but apparently he's keeping it to himself as he focuses back on his plate.

"Just finish your food. We have PE next. Since we completely missed, well skipped one. Luckily this is the last one of the day. So you'll just have to follow my schedule since yours is soaked and unrecognizable."

Yukio bites his lip in concentration for a moment and grabs Lucifer's discarded hat then places it on his head because his ears will stick out otherwise and it will be obvious he is different.

Unless people chalk it up to a sort of birth defect. Or being related to Rin which would be a very-very-very bad thing.

"I have to go back to class in less than twenty minutes so try to hurry. And hide your tail. People won't think you're cosplaying.. Do you think you can stand."

It doesn't really come off as a question so Lucifer just nods somewhat reluctantly because he doesn't want to move just yet.

"Good. Now I assume most of the faculty, my students and friends have seen you. They'll expect to keep seeing you around."

He grabs what seems to be a sports drink and chugs it before continuing.

"You said no one beside your brothers and I know you are here. Right? For now everyone is none the wiser." He looks at the floor in frustration because relaxing himself because losing his cool isn't going to help him.

And it had not earlier either so he is referencing that as example.

He's left Renzo out of the list purposely. There is no point in slipping up now. He will not put his students in jeopardy.

Not if he can help it.

.

"I no longer want to be an exorcist." Shiemi looks at her friends as Rin looks confused, Izumo thinks it is because of her mother but this decision is all her. Repercussions and all.

"Originally I had planned on telling all of our friends but they don't seem to be around right now so I thought I'd tell you two, see what your thoughts on the subject are." Shiemi looks at Izumo then Rin clearly expecting a response.

"I don't think you should let your mother's words get to you. You'd make a wonderful exorcist. We could really use you and your skills . Rin would definitely miss you." Izumo doesn't make eye contact with her torwards the end of her speech and Shiemi hugs her tightly.

"I reached the decision on my own, I promise-" Shiemi gets cut off by Rin when he freely admits that he'll miss her and says that he knows 'eyebrows' will too to which he gets an elbow to the stomach but he doesn't care.

"We'll help you find the rest of the group. Let's go girls." Rin pulls on both of their hands until they follow on their own without guidance not that they had needed it in the first place.

.

.

"Please, call me Vitaliy. Everyone here at school does." Lucifer passes his bed-table/tray over to Yukio as he speaks.

"Vitaliy.. what are you doing here? Why are you 'visiting'. I heard what Bon said, what this Ego is. You want me to awaken so badly, it makes sense."

"You want me woke so that I can endure the same pain as Rin will eventually, as you do now? Because I can't be Satan's son without paying up a price first, eh?"

Yukio had walked off to a counter at the far end of the room as he spoke up clearly having already made up his mind.

"No." Lucifer looks like he's taken offense.

"Once you awaken you'll be strong, stronger than you currently are. You might one day surpass Rin. I'm sure you'll get accustomed to your new power quickly. You have the look to you." Lucifer's words ring in his ears as he closed the bedroom door to give him semblance of privacy.

They arrive within a reasonable timeframe and walk over to the locker room. Luckily Yukio had spare basketball shorts and he is welcome to keep that shirt on.

He'd grabbed his hand and basically led the way to the gymnasium. Walking briskly like he wanted to end the day as quickly as possible.

Once they walk into the gym Yukio wants to punch a wall because with all that had gone on today he had forgotten that today their gym Coach was testing them outside in the track field.

Damn.

"We have to go out into the field. We're testing. Don't worry, I've got an excuse ready. Let's go." If Lucifer noticed that Yukio is still holding his hand he doesn't comment and Yukio doesn't really want to think about why he has let go already.

It is not like he just can't follow.

"He can't participate." Yukio looks at his fellow classmates and groans internally, in a bad way because even though it is cold outside he personally feels victimized because it's like the universe is out to get him.

"You're right. He's got a terrible heredity disease he got from his mother." Rin speaks up unknowingly scaring the hell out of him. Where had he even come from.

How is it that Yukio hadn't noticed his presence until now? More importantly where did he get that information from..had Lucifer/Vitaliy told him. Why would he do that though? It helps no one in any way.

At least not one he can think of right now. Shiemi and Izumo are here as well but the rest of his students are unaccounted for.

He'd felt goosebumps cover his skin when Lucifer's grip on his hand tightened. What the hell was that.

"No his mom died from it. Remember." Shiemi had spoken up next and looked at the PE Coach matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, dummy." Izumo had clearly been referring to Rin because they'd made eye contact then she continued by saying "And she passed it on. Obviously. Look at him, he clearly looks ill."

"Maybe it's cancer. Oh something worse, he's got a hat on." Izumo had kept going but stopped with Rin's counterargument.

"Look at his gorgeous hair though? It's not cancer." Rin had spoken up again and even resorted to pointing but lowered his finger and arm when Yukio did the 'cut it out' sign by moving his hand under his throat like an axe to a neck.

"Just stop talking. All of you." Vitaliy's voice lost all pretense of kindness or composure to his tone but Rin could tell better.

Saying a quick. "Sorry for assuming. And if we're wrong. Not that we want to be right, that would suck."

They'd hurt Vitaliy's feelings by intruding on a conversation then revealing information that they had no business in disclosing.

He feels horrible now.

"Calm down Vitaliy, you know how you get when you get worked up." Yukio's arm is around him and his hand rests on his chest.

He doesn't know what to say to that or do when he has not moved it in the next minute as the bespectacled exorcist speaks again only this time to the teacher.

Addressing him as a superior and Vitaliy's not sure how to take the news either so he just stays quiet after saying 'no problem' to Rin as an acceptance to the apology.

"Sorry Coach, I thought the principal would have informed you. Vitaliy, he is just here for they day because his brother is in town on business. And you see, he cannot run the mile in less than a minute. He has got an extreme-severe case of asthma. It's a subject he is really sensitive about."

He had pulled Lucifer-Vitaliy aside walking beside him closely as the Exwires looked at them marveling at their quick found-formed friendship.

Going with it without question because it was not difficult to believe Vitaliy could find a friend that easily even if it happened to be the other Okumura twin.

"You're bleeding again." Lucifer stares down at his shirt in silence for a minute then spoke up. He had probably ripped his stitches while changing the second time.

"Why are you still helping me?" He had wanted to ask and get an honest answer so he is going to get one before he leaves.

"I'm damned if I do and if I don't so I chose the option most reflective to my character. Look, I did this to you and you're technically a student for the time being. Plus you and Mephisto are on a standstill- ceasefire during I'm assuming this time and my conscience dictates that I can-should do nothing to end it prematurely."

Lucifer laughs as leans in close, pulling him in. Closer still as he screams the words into the air not minding who hears them. "Oh just you wait my dearest friend."

Before Yukio puts a hand to his mouth to shut him up or in the very least quiet him down. Not bothering to shove him away just yet even though his blood feels cold as the weather.

When he catches Lucifer's next words even though they come off in a quieter tone there is no mistaking the joy behind his tone of voice.

"My, what beautiful eyes you have Yukio."

His hands reach for his glasses shakily before starting a sprint in the direction of the nearest restroom, crashing headfirst into some students and faculty members then apologizing but not daring to meet their eyes.

Lucifer vanished without a hitch in a shower of bright light.

.

"Did you have to scare the poor boy. Was it really necessary, Vitaliy?" Samael and Amaimon look at him then down at the exorcist.

"I just gave him a compliment." Lucifer chuckles then stopped at Samael's reproachful words.

"You know what you did."

"I simply wanted to toy with him a little. You don't think he'll take it personally, to heart. Do you brothers?" Lucifer had caught the look of devastation.

In a series of emotions, he'd seen resignation most prominent and ultimately, fear.

Maybe he'd gone to far.

Perhaps, Yukio will be past it when they meet again. He should be careful. Think twice about what he wants to say before speaking in the future.

.

.

Yukio looks at the mirror and sighs in relief before punching the mirror because what the hell. Once he has calmed down enough to breathe regularly and when had he started hyperventilating?

He rinses his hand and shuts off the water.

Lucifer's words are still ringing and that wasn't alright.

Was it simply a compliment? Was he messing with him on purpose? Obviously. But why. What had he done.

Yukio knows two things. One, he's going to get even and two, he will take him out.

Then his mind is bringing up the words 'with a gun or on a date' and he wants to scream.

.

.

.

Rin had entered his bedroom and set his backpack down, yawning then stretching lightly when a book catches his eye.

There's a ripped off- slightly torn piece of paper sticking out when he opened the book that grabs his attention completely for some reason.

He tosses the book when he spots Yukio walking by and into their shared room, peaking over his shoulder slightly confused then alert because he sees Rin just standing there.

There's a slight chance that he had missed something in his urgency to leave the room earlier. "Rin.. I...I can explain."

Rin's smile rivals sunshine when he kisses Yukio's cheek once he had turned to face him then laughs while speaking.

"Thanks little brother. Love you more, four eyes." Before holding the piece of paper like it was extremely precious to him.

"You have no idea how much I needed that. This is going on the fridge. And here I thought you'd been acting weird all day. Silly me."

He runs downstairs calling out that dinner would start with dessert first because they are celebrating. That he is so happy.

Yukio had not wanted to burst his bubble so he went with it. Whatever had been on the paper he will see later since it will be posted on the fridge but his curiousity is peaked.

It must have been a good thing because Rin looks is estatic. But whatever it is he hadn't written it, if it was in the book on Rin's bed then Vitaliy-Lucifer had written it or someone had passed out notes in class and he'd kept it.

His hand is starting to hurt now but he doesn't mind it, he just wants to go to sleep but he could eat so he'll try that first.


End file.
